PRETTY WOMAN !
by Hatake no kibi
Summary: PREPARE FOR LAUGH INDONESIA ! HEY KALIAN SEMUA YANG MENGHINA AKU ! AKU , WANITA YANG DIJULUKI KENTANG INI AKAN MENJADI PUTRI ! BERSIAPLAH TUNDUK KEPADAKU SASUKE-KUN ! WARNING : ABAL ,OOC , TYPO , AU ! *KISAH PERJUANGAN CEWE KENTANG DAN PANGERAN JAPAN*


**PREPARE FOR LAUGH INDONESIA ! ! ! **

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Banyak orang membicarakanku**

**Kentang…**

**SUNGGUH ME-NU-SUK ! **

**HEY KALIAN SEMUA**

**Hanya lihat dan pandang aku semuanya**

**Aku akan menjadi PUTRI !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Dicslaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pretty Woman ! © hatake no kibi**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance,Comedy**

**Warning ! : OOC , TYPO , AU ! X_x **

**DANGER ! ABAL ABAL ABAL ABAL , BOBROK **

**"Maaf jika ada kesamaan cerita dalam kehidupan anda :P"**

**Enjoy !**

**PREPARE FOR LAUGH INDONESIA !**

**…..**

* * *

Di sebuah kota besar bernama "Konohagakure" banyak sekali orang-orang terutama para remaja yang selalu terhubung dengan situs "Friend Chat" setiap waktunya, terutama dua orang perempuan yang sedang memegang smartphone mereka. Mereka berdua sangat bersahabat baik sejak pertama adalah seorang perempuan yang berambut pink yang bernama Sakura Haruno yang memiliki dahi lebar dan seorang lagi nya perempuan berambut pirang bernama Ino berdua sangat gendutttt dan pendeekkk, Sakura memiliki berat badan sebesar 92 kilogram dan tinggi 154cm sedangakan Ino memiliki berat badan sebesar 93 kilogram dan tinggi selalu diejek oleh teman-teman sekelas nya 'Kentang dan Lobak' tetapi mereka berdua selalu mengacuhkan ejekan dari teman-teman sekelasnya.  
Hingga malam saat Sakura membuka account Friend Chat nya…..

.

.

"You got one friend request"

.

.

.

**...….Sakura Pov…...**

"Wooo ! 1 request temen baruu ! cowoooo !"

"Akhirnyaa ! Selama 1 tahun ini , akhirnya aku memiliki 1 temen cowo jugaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Padahal temen cewe ku ada ratusan ribuan, semua cowo-cowo dikelasku bahkan ngasudi ngeadd account friend chat kuu tapi Ino juga sama sih. Untung aja aku nurut kata-kata Tenten! Suruh pakai profil picture nya manga favorti ! Hehehehe, sebaiknya aku gak usah ngasih tau Ino dia malah ngamuk-ngamuk and ngapus contact itu…"

"Hm… Namanya cool ! Sasuke Uchiha ! Kyaaa ! Kayanya jodoh deh sama aku ! Sama-sama 'S' !"

"Gehehehehehehehehehe…."

"Waaa ! Ada Chat dari diaaaa !"

…Friend Chat Pov…..

"Halo…. Namamu Sakura ya ?"

"Ia…."

"Met kenal ya… Namaku Sasuke Uchiha, Sekolah di SMA 'SUNA INTERNATIONAL SCHOOL' kelas 2"

"Met kenal juga Sasuke… Kalau aku sekolah di SMA 'KONOHAGAKURE' kelas 1"

"Kamu menyukai manga 'Bleach' yaa ?''

"Ia Sasuke… Aku kan Bleach maniaakk ! xD"

"Sama doong, kamu paling suka siapa Sakura ?"

"Aku menyukai Hinamori-chan ! Dia manis sekali sih.. Kalau kamu Sasuke-kun ?"

"Hahahaha…. Aku suka Nel-chan…"

"Waahhh ! Selera kamu tinggi ya Sasuke-kun ! Nel-chan kan sangat cantikk ! xD"

"Mungkin saja lebih cantik kamu Sakura…"

"GYAAA ! SUMPAH PERTAMA KALI BARU ADA COWO NGOMONG KAYA GITU ! Oh iya… Dia kan gatau foto ku yang asli gara-gara aku ga pernah upload foto-foto aku… Paling Cuma Hinamori-chan atau nga Ichigo-kun…." Ucap Sakura dalam hati.

"Met kenal ya Sakura.. Aku mau tidur -bye…Nite.."

"Nite juga Sasuke-kun"

.

**…...Sakura Pov…...**

"WOOOOOOOOOOO! Sasuke kayana cowo yang super perhatiaaannnnn !"

"Mmm…. Tapi ko dia juga ga pernah upload foto dirinya ya ? Paling juga Cuma ada gambar Nel-chan dan mungkin dia juga pendek dan gendut seperti aku yang imut-imut ini ?! Gapapa deh ! Biar serasi sama cocok ! Ntar kaya beauty and the beast ! Hehehehehehe…." (Mungkin pembaca mikir kaya kentang sama semangka).

Tidur dulu ahh…. Nunggu Sasuke-kun bangun ! Hehehehehehe…

.

Mereka pun terus berhubungan dan berchatting takut Ino marah karena Sakura mempunyai teman cowo,Sakura hingga 2 bulan pun sama sekali belom memberitahukan Ino teman cowo barunya….  
Hingga suatu hari….

.

.

**...…Friend Chat Pov...…..**

**.**

"Hey kalau mau fitness pergi saja ketempat fitness keluargaku."

"Wooo, Sasu-kun punya tempat fitness ? Aku dikasih diskon berapa nih ? Hehehehehe…"

"Masuk aja gapapa, gratis kok buat kamu…"

"Waaa… Thankyou ya Sasukeeee…"

"Oh ya… Aku mau liat foto kamu dong sebagai imbalannya..Abis nya kata anak-anak sekolahku, kamu cantiikkkk bangeett"

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Ucap Sakura dalam hati "Gimana nih ! Kalau dia sampe ngeliat tampak asli aku pasti langsung muntah,nge delete friend , ga fitness gratis, GIMANA NIH GIMANA DONG! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAA !"

"OHH !Nanti ya Sasuke… kameraku lagi rusak sama hp ku lagi dicharge… sorry ya."

"Gapapa kok… Nanti kan aku juga pasti liat kamu..."

"Oh ya Sasu-kun.. Boleh liat foto kamu ga ? Penasaran bangeettt … kyaa xD"

"Nih.. Accept malu kalo pasang DP sendiri…"

"Mungkin aja Sasuke-kun seperti pikiranku ?" Sakura dalam hati.

.

.

"Accept File.. 100%"

.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEE ! YA AMPON ! GILAAAA ! KEREN BANGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET ! Sixpack ! RAMBUTNYA MENGKILAATT ! PERFECT MAN ! COOOLLL ! MATA HITAM ! KAYA ARTIS KOREAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! ! Rasanya kalau dibandingkan dengan ku bagaikan bunga Matahari dan bunga bangkaii !" Ucap Sakura dalam hati sambil terkagum-kagum.

"Wooo.. Sasuke-kun kereennnn…"

"Aku menunggu fotomu Sakura…."

"Bentar ya Sasuke.. Aku cari-cari dulu fotoku yang dulu-dulu…"

…

Akhirnya dengan secepat kilat Sakurapun langsung mengambil foto aslinya yang terlihat agak kurus dan langsung mengedit nya dengan mati-matian ! Seluruh jerawatnya yang ada di mukanya di hilangkan,rambut dibuat bergelombang, seluruh lemak diwajahnya pun dihilangkan dengan cara diwarna pink kan agar mirip dengan warna rambutnya ! Foto tersebut jadi dalam waktu 10menit. *Maklum Sakura-chan kan murid nomer 1 guru pengedit-edit foto*

.

"Wow…. Kamu sangat manis kok Saku-chan…. Rambut Pink mu sangat indah…"

"Thanks Sasukeee….. Hiksss xD"

"Sakura…. Apakah kamu sudah punya pacar ?"

"Be..Belum Sasu-kun…"

"Mau kah engkau menjadi pacarku ?"

"Ma….Mau"

"Baiklah kita berpacaran ya sekarang :D !"

"I…ia"

"A…Aku Off dulu ya Sakura, kita smsan aja.."

"Ok Sasu…..Bye"

"Bye too… love you.."

.

.

**...…Normal Pov...…**

Wajah Sakura pun langsung meledak merahnya bagaikan gunung berapi !

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SA…SA…..SA….SASUKE…SASUKE-KUN JADI PACAR KUUUUUUU ! MATI BUNUH DIRI ! XD XD XD XD XD XD SAKING SENANG NYAAAAAAA SAMPE MAU MATI AJAHHHHH WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO!" Ucap Sakura yang sangat senang luar biasa di kamarnya yang terletak di lantai 2.

"BERISIK SAKURA ! KAU KIRA INI JAM BERAPA HAH ?! SUDAH JAM 3 MALAM TAOO ! BESOK SEKOLAH ! SANA TIDUR ! JANGAN JINGRAK-JINGKRAK DI KASUR MU ! NANTI KASURMU ANCUR !" Teriak seorang wanita dari lantai 1.

"IYA MAAAAAHHHHH !" Balas Sakura.

.

.

.

**…...Sakura Pov…...**

"Punya pacar keren sih memang super luar biasa keajaiban turun dari surga, tapi gimana caranya supaya aku bisa menjadi super kurus ,cantik seperti gambar yang kuedit tadi !"

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah buku yang terletak di rak di atas kasur Sakura terjatuh.

Buku tersebut berjudul "10 CARA JITU ! FROM PIG become PRINCESS".

Lembar pertama pun dibuka.

"TIPS PERTAMA : PAKAI CARA DIET "

"MUSTAHIL DIET ! PENGALAMAN DIET KU MALAH NAIK 5 KILO ! Coba cara lain ! "

"TIPS KEDUA : GUNAKAN SEPATU HAK AGAR KAU TERLIHAT TINGGI"

"MUSTAHIL ! PENGALAMANKU PAKAI SEPATU HAK, HAK NYA PATAH SEMUA !"

"TIPS KETIGA : GUNAKAN ROK / CELANA MINI SEHINGGA PAHA TERLIHAT SEKSI"

"SEKSI APANYA, PENGALAMAN PAKE ROK MINI PAHA DIBILANG KAYA STEAK.."

"TIPS KEEMPAT : PANJANGKAN RAMBUT ANDA DAN BUAT GELOMBANG PADA RAMBUT"

"PANJANGIN RAMBUT, DIBILANG ORANG-ORANG BAGAIKAN *YETI" *Yeti = Manusia salju

"TIPS KELIMA : JIKA ANDA BERHASIL MELAKUKAN SEMUA TIPS , BUKA HALAMAN 10 DAN JIKA ANDA TIDAK BERHASIL MELAKUKAN SEMUA TIPS, BUKA HALAMAN 13."

:Buka halaman 13:

"MAAF , ANDA TETAP MENJADI BABI…."

"BUKU TERKUTUUUUUKKKKK !"

"PRANG !" Bunyi suara buku yang dilempar ke jendela.

.

"Sudahlah… dibandingkan aku emosi seperti ini, Sasuke tidak mungkin langsung menolak mencaci maki mengidih-idih kan pada saat bertemu nanti kan ? Bertemu nya juga mungkin masi lama… hahahahaa ….. Take It Easy !"

.

.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dering dari handphone Sakura.

"You've Got mail"

"Sakura, 1 minggu lagi kita ketemuan ya di mall xxx. Kutunggu kau di café aux L , semoga kau bisa datang karena minggu depan sekolahku mengadakan study tour. Love you xx . From Saku"

.

.

"DIE !"

.

.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED :3 !

.

.

CERITA BURAAAAAAKKKK =="

PLEASE REVIEW XD !

*buat nambah semangat bikin lanjutan nyaaa xD *

THANKYOU ! :D

:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3


End file.
